


Day 1: Anal sex

by orphan_account



Series: Pieces of Abandoned OTP Porn Challenge in No Particular Order [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wolverine does not rip Deadpool’s costume, and spinoff series for muscular thighs are considered.</p><p>
  <i>“’Til next time, ‘Pool,” Logan rasps out before he pats his own spandex back into place and limps out the door. The boxes are all satisfied at that, that Mr. February on the Healing Factor Nudie Calendar is walking funny on his account.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> Does no one ship this? Like, seriously? I think this is my new, deeply-shameful fetish pairing. And just in time for the movie--I only just realized I never posted this.

He comes across the sniktbub in a grungy alley. Wolfy makes a meaningful head motion and turns around and leaves. The boxes say that he thinks this is a bad idea, but sometimes the boxes are full of shit, like the writers have something against the main character having his head crushed between spandex-clad thighs. He ignores them and follows Wolfy.

There’s a cheap motel room with his name on it not three blocks from the alley, and when Wade goes in, there’s sniktbub, ready to be pushed against the wall and kissed through the red mask over Wade’s face.

Wolfy learned the first time not to put his claws through Wade’s costume, because Wade is just immature enough to throw a tantrum and leave. The yellow box wishes Logan would just figure out how to detach ‘Pool’s belt, and the white one asks when they started calling him “Logan.”

“‘Round the same time he started wantin’ my dick in his ass,” Wade mumbles as he plucks out a couple of things before dropping the utility belt to the floor with a clunk and turning back to Wolfy. Wade’s swords are still strapped to his back, for insurance. Logan looks wrecked already and doesn’t seem to mind much.  


Wolfy’s thighs are fucking ridic, and Wade says as much as they wrap around his waist. He pushes Logan against the wall even though there’s a damn fine excuse for a bed right _there_ , feeling hard muscle flexing against hard muscle, just the two butchest macho-men in the comic book having their dirty thirty against a dingy motel wall.  


Logan grunts when Wade’s first lubed-up finger slips into him, and his thighs tighten around Wade’s waist, so Wade grinds up against his pet wolverine, rutting to take the edge off. Wolfy drives him even crazier than he is already.

The yellow box snarks that the sniktbub has some obvious talent.

The second finger makes Wolfy loosen up, pressing his hardness up against ‘Pool’s suit, and fuck him if that isn’t going to leave a mark. Actually, fuck him if it is, too.

Logan swats his hand away like he’s gotten with the program and pushes his hips up against Wade’s. Wade’s on board with this even if the boxes are still sassing at him, and he lines up his dick and makes to be gentle with the masked mutant. Wolfy’s having none of it and sinks his ass onto Wade’s cock like a fucking pro (ha, _fucking_ pro) and grits out, “ _Move_.”

Wade’s always been good at following orders when it suits him, and if Wolfy’s not taking it gentle he’s taking it hard, so Wade slams into him like he means it, and if he thinks of someone else while he’s got his disco stick crammed into one of Xavier’s guys, well, Wolfy’s probably doing the same thing.

When Logan comes, his dick never touched once, (which _is_ an obvious talent and Wade would like to know why he missed out on this one. He’s so fucked up that he feels entitled.), he makes a hell of a ruckus and also a mess on ‘Pool’s suit, to go with the precum painting he’d been creating earlier. His thighs, which really do deserve their own spinoff series, tighten around Wade, and sniktbub’s ass spasms and that’s _it_ , he’s _done_ , grunting his release into Logan’s shoulder.

Logan unwraps his legs from Wade’s waist and Wade pulls out and throws the used condom on the floor. There’s a skeevy box of tissues (Wade would use a trademark, but he doesn’t know the coding for the character in this format) on the nightstand. He yanks out a few and proffers a fistful to Logan, who wipes at his stomach, and then Wade cleans himself up and tries to do something for the spandex, but it’s wasted effort.

“’Til next time, ‘Pool,” Logan rasps out before he pats his own spandex back into place and limps out the door. The boxes are all satisfied at that, that Mr. February on the Healing Factor Nudie Calendar is walking funny on his account.

Wade hitches his suit back into place and pulls out the spare top part he keeps crammed into one pouch of his belt. He rearranges himself quickly and tosses the tissues to the floor with the condom.

He counts himself luckier than usual that he never seems to meet up with Spidey after these _things_ with Wolverine. For some reason, the boxes think he’d feel guilty.  



End file.
